ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Petrosapien vs. Petrosapien
Part 1 "You forget one thing, Diamond doesn't age." Jadan smiled as he charged. Eon tried to dodge but failed. Jadan tackled him. Eon tried to transform but the Alientrix needed to recharged. Ben was now in human form and Jadan made his hand into a sword he slowly moved it closer. Vilgax smirked. Kevin and Flive saw and attacked. Flive tackled Jadan. Jadan smiled, "Flive my old friend. You look like crap. Now die!" As he broke Flives tail off. He took his spike off the tail and threw it at Flive. It went through his middle eye. He slid down, already dead. Jadan laughed. Vilgax knocked Kevin off of him and threw him into the weak Ben. Kevin looked at Ben and looked back at the villains. They were already gone. He dragged Ben to the healer and set up a new tank for him. Ben refused to go in saying, "I'm fine Kevin. My wound is healed and I no longer need to be healed." But Kevin was still worried. Ben slapped down the Alientrix and a sequence began. He turned robotic and grew a fin. His mouth grew much larger and a another mini horn came on the back of his head. "Eatle!" He yelled. Kevin starred at him asking, "Why the hell would you use Eatle?" Eatle explained, "For battle. We are going to get revive Tetrax by going to Ledger Domain." Kevin shook hi head in belief. They walked towards the giant door that Hope summoned for them. "This is why I am using Eatle." He ate the door until it opened. Eatle reverted and the three went inside. A couple months ago Ignitus went rogue with mana and became the leader of Ledger Domain. He teamed up with Adwaita who returned only recently. Kevin shook his head in disappointment. Kevin and Ben went to a river of mana. Hope chanted a spell and suddenly Tetrax was there. "Ben! How am I alive? Jadan killed me?" Ben said, "And now you have to kill him. I'll be a Appoplexian and you're a Petrosapien so we combinded our powers and defeat him!" Part 2 Rath and Tetrax busted open a door to Jadan's ship. They found Animo and Rath jumped over him but Tetrax slid under/between his legs. Animo frowned and ran after them. Tetrax blocked his path with diamonds. Animo cursed angrily. Rath chuckled. Suddenly he was Eon. "Wait, why am I Eon? I know maybe I can bring back an old ally!" He made a purple portal Max Tennyson stepped out. Then the Eon villain took control. Tetrax took action he charged and slapped the Alientrix as a sequence began. "Jewels!"' Ben yelled. Jewels sighed. "A new guy, now! Crap." He shoot diamond shards at Animo, killing him. He, Max and Tetrax rode on a mini shooting star to Jadan's main room. It smelled like death. Jewels puked out rubies. Tetrax looked away. They arrived shortly after. But the thing was, Jadan wasn't there. Instead was Kolar. Jewels shot lightning at Kolar, knocking him backwards. Kolar growled and tackled Tetrax. Albedo came in and transformed into Stormfront. He shot lightning but Jewels shot lightning and they cancelled each other out. Tetrax kicked Kolar off of him then blasted him with his Omnigun. ( A level 12 gun). Max shot a giant Plumber Rifle at Stormfront, ticking him off. Stormfront transformed into Fasttrack and ran into Jewels. "No fair I haven't unlocked him yet!" Jewels shouted then transformed into XLR8. He sprinted after Fasttrack. XLR8 tripped and fell way behind. Kolar grabbed his tail and thrashed him into a wall, reverting him. Kolar punched Tetrax in the face with all four hands at once which knocked him out. Fasttrack turned into Chromastone and blasted Max out of the way. The Alientrix was recharging. "Come on, come on! Yes!" He slammed down the Faceplate and a epic sequence began. He grew blue fur, an extra pair of eyes. A darker blue taill and an extra pair of arms. "Spidermonkey! Oo oo aa aa!" Spidermonkey jumped on Kolars back and punched him repeadily. He shot webs out of his tail. Kolar ripped them off and Chromastone tried to blast Spidermonkey but hit Kolar instead, knocking him out. Spidermonkey changed into Stormfront and melted Kolar with acid rain. Chromastone blasted him, knocking him back. Stormfront changed into Ek but Chromastone blasted him again, reverting him. "It had to be Chromastone!" Ben complained. He backed against the wall but Chromastone was a about to blast him. Part 3 The Alientrix turned yellow and scanned Chromastone. Albedo grew frustrated and transformed into Swampfire. Ben as Chromastone fired beams at him but Swampfire broke his horn off, crumbling him. Diamondhead re-formed out of that. He shot shards at Swampfire who turned into Ek and jumped on Diamondhead. Diamondhead knocked him off and kicked Ek until he was out cold. Diamondhead could've killed him like Kolar but was weary and didn't feel like it. Albedo put up a good fight. He would keep Albedo captured in his own mini Incarecon. Ben teleported Albedo to a cell then wook up Tetrax and Max. The three walked down a wide corridor. Little did they know that lurking in the shadows were cameras that Jadan was watching. He smirked and said, "It is almost time." In the distance the Yelandooshi, King Viktor and the mummy were searching for a long lost Plasma Beam for their master Jadan. If they to fail Jadan would kill them. When they returned single handed Jadan was furious. he unwravelled the Mummy and burned the paper. He ripped the things sticking out of King Viktors back. Jadan clawed off the tail for Yelandooshi and they were left on a deserted planet where they started to rot. King Viktor was the first to go. He died from lack of food. The mummy was next since he was just a head anyway he couldn't survive for more than a month. The Yelandooshi never died. He regrew his tail and wanted revenge. When he found a escaped Albedo the two teamed up with Ignitus and Addwaita. Jadan knew of this of course and thought of them becoming a threat. Jadan was going to invade Ledger Domain and rule that Dimension. Then Diagons dimension then this dimension. Part 4 Ben, Tetrax and Max reached the end of the corridor. They found some Galvanic Mecomorphs guarding. Ben was Swirls. Swirls silently threw some air bombs at the guards, knocking them unconcious. In Ledger Domain Hope was wondering. Ever since she left this crappy place war has gone all out for control. Ignitus has grown more powerful into a Tetramand. Hope floated past a dead local. She turned away. Suddenly some scrutins shot at her. Adwaita was on of them. He had a Omnigun. She flew away but they followed. Adwaita shot her down. She landed on her ankle, twisting it. She blasted the Scrutins away then limped to shelter. She breathed heavily and looked at her wound. Adwaita had blasted her bad. The bone marrow fell out of her ribs. She yelled in pain then started sweating. She called Ben through her plumber badge. Meanwhile Ben was fighting Jadan. Jadan kicked him back when he got the call. He told Tetrax and Max to go back to base then he teleported to Charmcasters location. Jadan growled, "TENNYSON!!!" Ben picked up Charmcaster and teleported back to base. He needed doctor, fast. Kevin could do it. "Okay. Ben I need to remove the bullet from her ribs or else it will reach her lungs then she will suffocate." He started to work. Shipey came in. Ben warned her to stay quiet. Charmcaster yelled some more as Kevin cut her open. He carefully removed the bullet but it was to late her lungs had bursted open. Ben yelled in frustration. "We have to do something! We can't leave her there, dying!" Kevin responded, "Then put her out of her misery!" Ben starred at Charmcaster with no emotion. She whispered, "Please.........Ben........... don't." Shipey encouraged him. "Do it! Stop her suffering." Ben looked at his wife with suprise. He thought. "I'm sorry Hope. Really. You were a good friend." He took a Omnigun, pointed it at her sweating face. Then pulled the trigger. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:The Awesome Jack